The Secrets Within A Diary and a Journal
by SnowyAutumn FKA Kitty Felton
Summary: The story is told in diary entries, journal entries, notes, and letters. Later on, it will develop into something much, much more. I hope you like it! I know that this story will be good! Trust me! Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story will be told in diary entries, journal entries, notes, and letters. There may actually be some narrating later on. Maybe, not sure yet. Trust me, I'll make this story really, really good. Thanx for taking the time to read this!

Dear Diary,

            There's this really big jerk at school. The creep, He had the nerve to bump into me. Then, he had the non-sense idea to say "Get out of my way!" HE was the one who bumped into ME here! The jerk! Okay, yeah, he's cute. But looks aren't everything, right? Right. He thinks he's all that and SO conceited! Why does our school even allow his kind into Hogwarts? It's just sickening to see him in the hallways! Yuck! 

            To start beginning on a less disgusting tone, I have SO much homework! Let's see, first there's Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's really nice. He doesn't give as much homework, like the other professors.  But the again, he isn't at all like any other professor! I mean, he's half-giant! He's really nice! For homework, all he said to do was to study up on Puffskeins. They are really cool. Since it is the beginning of the school year, he decided to give us something easy for now, I guess.

            But for all my other classes, well, they aren't as easy. I have tons load of homework. You'd think they'd give us a break after all the homework they had assigned us over the summer! But no! Boy, these teachers are as stubborn as ever!  

            Now I have to get to all that homework I've been talking about! This'll take me a LONG while to do, but whatever. Teachers obviously don't want us to have ANY free time at all this year, I guess. I should hope not though.

            But during my free time, you can be sure that I'll be making up some rude remark about that boy. It'll be a good one, too! One only used just to see his face at that comment! Boy will I get him! And if not, I'll have Fred and George prank him. I'm pretty sure they'd do such a thing for me! They hate this guy's guts also. It'd be a good excuse for them to! 

That should teach him to mess with me! Mwahahahahaha! (That was my supposed menacing laugh! LOL)

I'll C ya, Diary!

                                                                ***

Dear Journal,

            This stupid idiot ran into me today! Ugh! The filth! Wasn't even a Slytherin! Worst part, it was a Gryffyndor! Always think they can get away with everything! What snobs! If you ask me, all Gryffyndors should be suspended from Hogwarts! The like of them don't belong here!

            Pansy followed me everywhere today! You'd think a girl like THAT would know what privacy was! After all, it's not like she EVER had any friends! She's had privacy all her life! Now she just HAS to follow me around! When will that girl learn that I only took her to the Yule Ball because I didn't want to look pathetic in front of Pothead and Weasel? The girl just won't let go of me! 

            I mean, I know that I'm hot and all, but really! She flirts way too much! And, she doesn't even know the CORRECT way of flirting. One would just think she was annoying you, instead of actually flirting! Oh man, why'd I ever take Pansy in the first place! I knew I'd live to regret it! 

That big giant actually gave us the stupidest homework I ever heard of! We're to learn about Puffskeins? That's it? No report or anything? What a complete waste of time it is, his class! I must speak to father about this! And I have to take it with those conceits of a house, Gryffyndor! Why can't life ever go my way?

Well, must start getting in the shower! I stink after practicing Quidditch! And the plus part was, there were all these girls, who were cute and in Slytherin, by the way, who were watching my skills. They sat admiring me! It's goo to be so damn handsome! Yep!

Whatever! Ciao! (I can't belive I ACTUALLY have a journal in the first place! Oh, why do I even bother with you?)

Ok, SO that was it! How was it? I liked it, personally! Please review! And no flames! They are not appreciated from me! If your gonna flame, then you shouldn't have read this in the first place!

Also, who do you think the Diary belongs to? I need your advice! Of course, we all know that by now, the journal belongs to Draco! Duh!

Also, yeah, the Puffskein part comes from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". It's on page 34 for further information!

                 Luv Ya Lots!

               -Kitty Malfoy   xoxo


	2. Passing Notes

Hey everyone! I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter of this story! Sorry it took so long! It's just that, well, people have been rushing me to write more chapters for my other Fanfic, Kitty and Draco. It's very good actually! Anyways, On with the story!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Passing notes: from Jem to Ginny 

J:   Hey!

G: What do U want?

J:   N/M. I'm just bored! Chill!

G: Whatever! U know McGonnagall would burst if she noticed dis note!

J:   SO wat!

G:  I don't want detention! That's wat!

J:   Chica, you take skool way too seriously!

G: O bother! Here we go again!

J:   No! 4 real! You're lik Hermione's lil sis r sumthin!

G:  I am NOT!

J:   Whatever!

G:  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish taking my notes!

J:   Wat's skool if ya cant chill and hav fun?!

G:  Hogwarts.

J:   Whatever!

************************************************************************

Blaze to Draco: More notes 

B: DO u understand n*ething Prof. Snape is trying to teach us?

D: Yes! But if u don't mind, I'm TRYING 2 pay attention here!

B: I am 2, but I don't understand!

D: I'll explain after Potions!

B: No U won't!

D: Sure I will!

B: Ur always surrounded by gangs of girls!

D: Tru, but still!

B: If only dey noticed me, once in a wile!

D: Aight, I'm sure at least SOME girls look ur way!

B: Yea, I guess. Whatever

D: Ya know, Snape's gonna freak about passin notes in his class

B: Yea! Rite!

D: Whatever!

B: SO….u PROMISE 2 explain 2 me?

D: Yes! Jeez! I promise!

B: Great! This class is SO confuzin!

D: For you!

B: O, shut up! 

************************************************************************

Dear Mum and Dad,

            How are you? Hope you are well. Like I said, I would promise to write to you once a month from school. Well, here's the letter! 

            George and Fred, they are under control. For now at least! I think they've cooked up more pranks, but I'll make sure they don't get too out of hand! You know they wouldn't get into TOO much trouble on purpose! Or at least, I think not! Who knows how the minds of Weasley Twins think! 

            Ginny, I'm not so sure is okay! She has a new diary. She's very secretive about it also. I am very concerned. I never saw her receiving it from anyone or anything. You remember what happened with the Riddle diary didn't you? Back when She was in her first year? I'll keep an eye out for her. Just to be on the safe side.

            I'm doing fine. Don't worry! I'm not failing any classes whatsoever! Harry and Hermione are great! All of us always are! 

Hermione's studying pretty hard for her O.W.L's, but it's only the beginning of the year! She doesn't want to miss a beat, I guess! You know how Hermione is with things!

Harry has a new prospective on speaking Parsel- tongue. He believes that instead of TALKING to snakes, that maybe, just MAYBE he could get into the snake's thoughts! Peculiar, isn't it? Hermione's helping him with that. SO am I. I think it's bloody brilliant. 

We are also helping Harry with his Quidditch strategics. We're actually having quite fun, now that Hermione has started to get into it. Just for your info, Hermione and I are both Chasers now. On the Gryffyndor Quidditch team, of course! I think she's actually starting to LIKE Quidditch!

 That's all for this month's letter! Write to you later! Say hi to Percy for me!

                                     -_Ron Weasley             xoxo_

************************************************************************

Notes: Harry to Ron to Hermione 

HP: Up for another adventure, tonight?

RW: Not ANOTHER trip to the Forbidden Forest?

HG: I think it sounds like fun?

RW: My, Hermione, you sure have become a rule-breaker!

HG: Oh, we've ONLY been breaking the school rules for the past um, 5 YEARS NOW!

HP: Yes, Ron, that's very true!

RW: You think that Garden Snake will still be there?

HP: Could be a possibility!

RW: I should hope so!

HG: Actually I think it will be there, for sure!

HP: How so?

HG: Last time we tried to conversate with it,  you won't believe what I'd noticed!

RW: What?!

HG: It had a nest full of snake eggs!

RW: So it's a _she?_

HP: Obviously, Ron!

RW: Whatever.

HG: So, same plan as last time, I suppose?

HP: Yes, I'll grab my invisibility cloak.

HG: And we'll meet after dinner

RW: In the common room

HP: Good.

RW: SO it's settled then.

HG: Hide this! Here comes Snape!

************************************************************************

Okay, so how was it? Liked it, Hated it? Please review! I'll c ya next time and sorry for the delay!

                                           -Kitty                       xoxo


End file.
